


Hanaki's Backstory (for my BNHA OC <3)

by Enchanted_Rose



Category: Not in a fandom
Genre: Backstory, OC, OC backstory, OCs - Freeform, Other, bnha au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Rose/pseuds/Enchanted_Rose
Summary: Bitch. This is just angst to make my friends sad. Sev, Tobe, Jin, if you're reading this, I'm sorry for the bad writing, and maybe making you sad. Now it's all up to your OCs to make her happier, ig.





	Hanaki's Backstory (for my BNHA OC <3)

“Hanako I beg of you!” Hanako. Hanako, known for being nice. Known for always getting her way. That Hanako is now grabbing onto my arm, pulling me from the damn front door. I pull my arm away from her. “Hanako, I swear to god, you get what you want in life, but you just have to have me in your life too, huh?” I scream angrily, pushing her slightly back into the house; and god… the expression on her face. I can’t handle every time she looks at me with pure shock in her eyes. She hadn’t made that expression since… the first time I brought up the thought of leaving the family. “You get everything. Yuri and Haruki always cover for you way more. I mean-” I paused, breathing heavily, an unwanted tear dripping out of my eye, and feeling my breathing slow and become more ragged and difficult. The fucking flowers.   
I looked up to see Hanako’s worried brown eyes flicker between my face, and the hand I unconsciously put on my chest. I huffed softly, wiping the single tear away, “I- You have everything you want. I’m only in the way of everything.” I gripped the hem of my black skirt, that only reminded me of Hanako, and my other hand went through my hair, brushing the bangs out of my eyes. “Hana. I- ok so,” I hate that I’m stuttering. I hate the way my voice cracks under the pressure. “You… you deserve happiness. You deserve the world. I know I just ranted that you get everything, but Hana, you deserve what you have.” Hanako stepped forward, and I stepped back. She’s going to grab my arm, grab my backpack, tell me to just stay, etc, but I’m smart for once. I grab the umbrella by the door, in case it rains, and unlock the door quickly. As I swing the door open, Hanako starts to walk quickly towards me, the kind that I know will break out into a run later. Though Hanako’s short, I know that those legs can run. I slam the door behind me, running down the road as I hear Hanako re-open the door that I closed seconds ago.   
“WAIT HANAKI I-” She spoke up, finally. Remember when I said that Hanako can run fast? I have those genes too, just less of it. I bolted out of sight of Hanako just before she opened the door, and left her wondering which direction I went in. As I ducked behind another building, my damn hearing went ‘plus ultra’, and as I usually do, I started hearing everything. I hear the bugs chip in the grass, the slight breeze hitting the trees, but the sound that hurt me the most, the one I hear above all the small, quiet sounds of nature, is soft sobbing. It was accompanied with a small slap, as well as a falling ‘thud’. I presume that it’s Hanako falling to her knees as she smacks herself for not stopping me. I know her too well. I sat down in the grass behind the building, listening to the other girl’s soft sobs, and the occasional sniffle. “Why…” I looked back up from my feet as she started, probably unaware that I could hear her. “Why would you leave? I would have made you stay if you gave me one more week.” From what I heard, she stood back up, and walked into the house. I got back up too, and walked away from the house I’ve known since childhood. I am uninterested in what she had to make me stay, I had to leave. Now. 

FLASHBACK

“Hey, Hanako.” I say, facing up in my bed, in hopes of my sister who was sleeping in the upper bunk could hear me.   
“Yeah?” I could hear her half asleep voice call back.  
“Sorry for interrupting your sleep or whatever, go back to sleep.” I call back softly, Turning to my side.  
“No, no, you already woke me up, and I can hear the tone in your voice.” The girl said, equally as soft as I hear her sit up, moving in the bed. I soon saw her make her wad down the ladder as I loved back in the bed to make room for her. She lay down on the bed beside me. “Wanna talk about it?”   
I nodded. “I don’t want to be here anymore.” Hanako was shocked to say the least, but still shocked to say the most. It was pure surprise.   
“Like, in which kind of way?” She asked, her voice faltering a tad, but with the acting genes she got from mom and dad, she covered it up almost perfectly. Almost. Don’t forget, I have those genes too, but I can only tell when someone is putting up an act.   
“Not the I wanna leave the world kind.” I chuckle softly, brushing some hair from Hanako’s cheek. “I wanna leave this family.”   
Hanako sighed and turned to her back. “I don’t blame you. I would have done that ages ago if I were you.” She started. “Mom and dad… They pay too much attention to me. Just ‘cause I got the acting genes.” She covered her eyes with her arm, sighing softly. “And absolutely ignores your existence. Yeah, sometimes they ignore the both of us, at once. But still, it’s not fair to you.” She turned back to face me, her face changed to a genuine understanding. “If you leave, I’ll understand. I won’t stop you if you’re out the door.”   
I smile, “Thank you Hana.”

END OF FLASHBACK

“So, she did keep her promise, huh.” I muttered into the red scarf that I had around my neck, checking my phone for the time. I took the SIM card out a long time ago, so they couldn’t call me, and turned the GPS off too. I sat on a park bench, as parents ushered their kids back home. It was 8:27, afterall.   
I tucked my feet towards me, grabbing them with my arms as a stranger walked towards me. The stranger was a woman, black hair that was tied into a bun, and an ominous vibe. Her eyes were snake like, spooking me a little, a little more than I would like to admit. She crouched down in front of me, “Hey little girl.” She said softly, as she spoke, I could see her tongue was like a snake, it was forked. “What are you doing here at this time?”   
I sat further back into the bench, not sure if I should tell her the truth. “I-” She seems nice enough. “I ran away. Is that pathetic?” I chuckled.  
“Well, you want a place to stay?” The woman said, a knowing smirk on her face. I hesitated, but then a cliche cold wind blew, and I shivered ever so slightly.   
“I-” I paused for a moment, “I can’t bother you like that.”  
“Don’t worry, you’re not a bother. But, I would love for you to help me with something if you stay with me”  
“Really? That would be for the best.” I smiled, she seemed to not be harmful. She led me towards her place. Making a little small talk as we walked.  
“So, what’s your name?” She asked me, “I’m Hebi Amin.” She smiled, like she does a lot.  
“I’m Hanaki.” I said simply, not feeling comfortable enough to give her my last name.  
“First name?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright, we’re here.” She announced as she opened the door to a house. It was clean. Tidy. It reminded me a lot of the house I used to live in. Lots of white, with gold as an accent colour. Without a doubt, she was rich. Hebi walked over to the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water, and passed me another one. “Anyways, you wanna talk about the job I would like you to do?”   
I looked up at the woman. “I can do anything, I can clean, I can cook, I can also sew-”  
“No no,” She waved her hands in front of her. “I would like you to help me… how do I say this…” she paused for a moment, and I tilted my head slightly in curiosity. “I… would like you to… spy on someone, per say.”  
“Spy?” I echoed, “I mean, uh, you’re giving me a place to stay, so I-” I chuckled awkwardly. “I guess that’s not too much to ask.”  
“Oh thank god…” She let go of a breath, “Anyways, since you’re cool with the idea of spying on someone,” The woman started, and the air in the room grew thicker for me, I was scared of what she was going to say. “I’m a part of a yakuza gang.”   
Holy shit. I almost spat out my water in surprise, but ended up choking on it. After a couple of seconds of coughing, and sympathetic pats on the back by Hebi, I looked back up. “I’m sorry.”  
“No worries, that was how I thought you would react. Don’t worry, I’m not the kind to kill people or anything.” She smiled, her smile was sweet and didn’t set any alarms off in her brain, unlike her parents’.   
“I didn’t exactly think that, but alright…” I looked down to my feet, thinking for a moment. “Who? Uh- I mean who do you want me to spy on?”  
“An organization.” She said simply. “You know… the LOV, right?”  
“L...OV?”  
“League of Villains.”  
“Holy shit- that LOV?”  
“You’re small and unnoticeable, you’d be perfect.”   
I gulped slightly. I had seen them on TV before, the image of Shigaraki Tomura, the leader, stuck fear into her heart.  
“What… if I get caught?”  
“We can discuss that tomorrow, and is it ok if I bring you to our… uh… headquarters, to say, tomorrow?”  
“I’m cool with that.” I said softly, trying to mask the small tremble in my voice. How was I so fucking scared of someone I’ve never met?  
“Alright.” She smiled as always.

That night. Oh my god that night, Sleeping was impossible. I couldn’t stop thinking about, not just Shigaraki now, but the rest of the league. Toga seemed intimidating, Mr. Compass wasn’t as scary as anyone else, but still, Twice was just… he spooked me, yeah. There were many members she didn’t even know of, she was sure of that. The morning slowly peeked through the window of the guest room where I slept in. I got up when I heard a quiet creek in the bed, along with some footsteps.  
“Good morning.” Hebi said with a tired and strained voice as I walked out the room.  
“Morning.” I said back, walking up to her as she passed me a sandwich with peanut butter in it.  
“We have to head out soon.” Hebi yawned, putting a sweater over her clothing, and walking to the door. “By the way, any chance you have dark coloured clothing?” She asked as she put on her shoes.  
“I… only have what I’m wearing.”  
“Alright, so we’re going to give you some clothing later.” Hebi opened the door, and I walked out after I put my shoes on. We got into her car, which was just an average Toyota Corolla, and drove to an area that was unknown to me. It was honestly beautiful, and there were trees everywhere. Why didn’t mom and dad ever take us anywhere? I snapped back from my thoughts as the car parked in front of a building. Hebi got out and I followed suit, walking towards the building. “Here we are.” She announced as she walked into the building, it had an eerie vibe to it, and sent shivers down my spine. “Heya guys!” She said into the room, her voice booming. There were three other people sitting in a circle, two extra chairs beside them.  
“So I’m guessing this girl is who you were gonna bring today.” A boy with a gray beanie said. He was about three or four years older than me, and had a mean grin. There was another man, he was big. And tall. She was powerless against him. Lastly, there was a slender girl with green hair, who wore a crop top and leggings.  
“Let me introduce them to you, that’s K,” She pointed to the boy in the beanie, “Martin,” She pointed to the large man, “and Lina.” The girl waved slightly.  
“Hi, I’m Hanaki.” I said quietly. Lina seemed nice, Martin was terrifying, and K was just- he seemed like a bully.  
“Anyways, we’re a small gang, so get used to each other, there’s no one else here.” Hebi pulled out the two chairs, and I sat in between Lina and Hebi. “So, I texted you all last night, she’s gonna help us with the league.  
“Nice!” K said enthusiastically, which made me jump a little in my chair. Did I mention that he was very enthusiastic? “Even if she was no use, there would just be another cute girl in the tea- Ow!”  
Lina smacked him on the head. “Don’t flirt with the new girl.” She smiled softly at me, “Welcome. Sorry about K, he’s a huge flirt.”  
“No no, it’s ok.” I wave my hands in front of me. “Anyways, can I ask a question?”  
“Shoot.” Hebi said simply.  
“One, why are we spying on the LOV, and second, what do you want me to do exactly?”  
“Ah that.” Hebi sighed. “We would like to take over the LOV, honestly, it’s a wish any Villain group has, but we have hope, y’know?”  
“Yeah, you are a great addition to our team!” K smiled, and Martin nodded along with his words.  
“You’re tiny. You can get anywhere.” He added on.  
“Martin, that’s mean.” Lina responded, deadpan.   
“No, I’m used to it.”  
“Anyways, since K was being nice yesterday, and hacked into one of the members’ phones, it seems as if they’re having a meeting today. I can drive you there, and you stay behind a wall or something, ‘kay?” I nodded. “We have this for you,” She started as she passed me a mic and a tablet looking thing.  
“So, I just record what they’re saying?”  
“Correct!” Hebi said enthusiastically. “You’re a natural talent!”  
“Wow, so cute and smar-” Lina raised her hand to smack him again, and K shut up.  
“Anyways, I can drive you.” Hebi got her keys, and I got up as she started heading to the door. I ran behind her, catching up. 

And that, ladys, gentleman, and non-binary pals, is how my life gone down hill. 

After two weeks, I found that Lina was actually really emotionally unstable.  
After a month, I found out that K was very controlling. Everything had to go his way.   
After two months, Martin left, and the hole that was in his place felt empty, and we got into troubles with fights without a bigger person involved.  
And after a year and a half, my job got harder.  
Yes, it was already hard enough that Lina would go crying to me whenever she couldn’t make out what the audio was saying, and I had to make sure she was alright, and wasn’t going to smash her computer due to some bipolar reasons. At least Hebi told me that the girl with sharp green eyes had. She would be sad one second, calm the next, and absolutely furious the next. She took up a lot of energy to take care of.  
And K, well he was another story. He was so manipulative. You had to do what he told you to a T, or you won’t hear the end of it. Once he was so mad, that he smacked me in the face. He was exhausting to work with.   
And after a year and a half of successful spying, what I dreaded happened.

“Hey, did you see something?” A man, by which I know to be Casey spoke up. He was new. He joined a couple of weeks ago, and not gonna lie, he’s pretty amusing to watch and hear. “I saw a girl over there.” I stood behind a wall, afraid to be founded out and not daring to move. The only thing I could do was tuck the small mic and phone into my pockets without a noise, and my earpiece.  
“Hey what’s the situation-” The audio was cutted out from the range I could hear as I stuffed it in the pocket. At this point, I might as well as give up. I can hear their footsteps as they pass the corner. It’s time for those damn acting genes to act up- (I know, I’m not funny.)  
“Hey kid.” The blue skinned villain said as he looked down at me. “Are you lost?”  
“No.” I said quietly. “I…” I gripped at the ends of my skirt as if I was nervous. Which, I was, but half of that was acting. I knew that rat couldn’t kill me unless he stuck his hand in my mouth or something. “I… I really like the LOV’s work!” I stuttered out.  
“Oh really?” He chuckled. “That’s why I’ve seen you around the last few days.”  
Shit he saw me?  
“Whatever, you seem harmless enough.” I looked up at him as he spoke. “Hey, Shigaraki!” Shigaraki, a man that I didn’t want the attention of looked up. “This kid likes our work, apparently. Seems like she wants to join.” I jumped slightly. It would be a better way of intel, but a harder way to put on a cover.   
I should. “Y-yeah!” I stutter out, “I would like to join the league!”

“You what?” Hebi asked in disbelief.  
“I joined the LOV by accident.”  
“YOU WHAT?!”  
“I-”  
“YO! THIS IS GREAT NEWS!”  
“Wait what-”  
“You’re cover is amazing dude!” K said excitedly as he patted me on the back.  
“Oh thank god for clearer audio,” Lina said with a bright smile on her face, which was basically unheard of.  
“This is amazing news! Let’s take the day off, and you!” Hebi pointed towards me, “I’m proud of you.” She laughed, patting my head. “Let’s go home.”

“Hey, I thought you were going to leave us!” Casey jumped down from where he was sitting, and ruffled my hair slightly, in a teasing way. “Anyways, here.” he passed me a key. “Anyone who is in the league has a room, anyways, here’s the key to your room. Uhhh… welcome to the team?”  
“Uh.. thanks.” So I’m supposed to stay here, huh. I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate, and I took it out of my pocket. It was a text from Hebi.

Hebi-San: Hey kid! How’s it going?  
Me: It’s going good, I can’t come home today though.  
Hebi-San: Why’s that?  
Me: They expect me to stay here. If you need anything though, I’ll be there asap.  
Hebi-San: Thanks! I’ll tell the rest of the gang.  
Me: Thanks too.

I put the phone back into my pocket, but only to take it out a second later as I felt another buzz. It was Lina.

Lina-Chan: WHAT?! You’re staying with them?   
Me: Yeah, sorry.  
Lina-Chan: Now who’s gonna check if I’m alright?  
Me: I will, dw. You’re my best friend so it’s only natural.  
Lina-Chan: if you say so…

After a few days, I had to go on a mission with the LOV, so I turned the mic on, and hid a camera near where we're were going to fight. The fight went on, and who knew the opponent would be All Might? That night, I grasped her phone tightly, as the tension in my chest grew. I felt the flowers fill up, slowly making my breathing harder. The buzz on the phone was felt, and I lifted it in front of my face, the soft glow illuminating my face, and giving a soft glow to the room. It was another text from Lina.

Lina-Chan: Hanaki chan!!!! I feel terrible! K broke up with me!

Lina and K started dating a couple of months ago, soon after I hit my 17th birthday. They are so on and off, and the tension between them disgusted me. I felt absolutely awful for killing the biggest pro in the world that day, so I wasn’t in the mood to comfort the bipolar girl with her piercing green eyes.

Me (draft): Ugh what could be worse than killing a person? I feel way worse.

I paused for a moment, my fingers floating above the keyboard as I erased them. I had to comfort her, make her feel better. It wasn’t in my position to pile my own problems on her.  
Me: Wanna talk about it?

I ended up speaking to her the entire night.

I probably look like shit.

Whatever, no one’s gonna care anyways.

I walked downstairs, to see Casey at the bar table, and the dead looking man that I somehow made friends with sitting beside him. “Morning.”  
“Good-” Casey was going to say a half-hearted good morning before turning to me, cutting himself off. “Bitch- you look like you ate shit last night.”  
“Casey, that’s mean.” Sutetchi, the man that looked dead, according to me, said.  
“Do I?” I asked, rubbing my eyes softly.  
“Yeah- you do.” Casey replied, wheezing.  
“No you don’t, he’s exaurating.” Sutetchi said, “But you do look tired, are you ok?”  
“I’m fine,”  
“Whatever you say then…” Sutetchi muttered, and Casey continued to laugh.

No one really cares about me after all, huh? No one has asked if I’m ok, other than Su, but that’s just Su being Su, even though I always ask everyone else.

I looked at my phone, scrolling through the texts, there’s tons of me saying things like “are you guys doing ok?”, “are you ok? Wanna talk about anything?” or “I’m always here if you wanna talk.” But none of them had said anything like that back to me. 

I expected too much. No one has ever cared, so why do I feel terrible about that fact now?


End file.
